


Jack o Kent series

by HarkranSteiner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elder races, Lost Civilizations, Pocket Dimension, Transdimensional, post apocalyptic, superhumans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarkranSteiner/pseuds/HarkranSteiner
Summary: The JoKs are an elite pandimensional militia group tasked with detection and infiltration of pocket dimensions used by elder races to protect themselves from the younger alien species. Named after the English fable of Jack o'Kent that deceives the devil into aiding him build a bridge. The JoK assist in the relocation of fallen elder races into the immense civilization of the human race. Disarming doomsday technology left behind by long forgotten species and rescuing survivors of these Eldritch aliens. The JoK are the line between transdimensional bedlam and the safety of the fleets of humanity as they expand endlessly across the eleven superclusters of galaxies.





	1. Pocket

The Haasiophis soldiers looked like monsters with guns, waiting to attack. The six armed standing snakes in thier jumpsuits and caps each carried 3 energy weapons per soldier which were now aimed at the five humans. A few Haasiophis scientists were worriedly looking between the soldiers and the humans. Standing in the cavern a half mile underground, the Haas moon had only a continent worth of colonies upon its surface. The desert moon had a breathable atmosphere from the dense jungle at its equator. The only life upon the whole world, animal life was absent.  
"My name is Colma" said one of the humans "We are here to assist in getting into the gateway."  
The soldiers looked unfazed by the sudden appearance, Colma could feel their murderous intent in his xenopathy. The scientists flinched as a Haas soldier with rings on his arms descended into the cave and approached the humans.  
"Well you got some intromittents Dankie" said the newcomer.  
"It's Dankana or human if you prefer" said Colma.  
"Whatever. Name's Gleiss" said the Haas with rings.  
"Colma and these are my companions Erlea, Venus, Criss & Nic."  
"That one there's HsSegg my chief scientist and that one there is my second DeSsc" said Gleiss "So, you're here to let us in?"  
Colma nodded. He gestured to Venus and Nic that held up a portable device they were carrying between them. Gleiss looked the Dankanan up and down. The same grey blue uniforms he'd seen before, the same blue luminous cloaks too but a symbol on their shoulder guards he didn't recognize.  
"What outfit?" asked Gleiss.  
He pointed at the symbol, a stone bridge with a bone over it and a demon skull beneath.  
"JoK" said Nic.  
Gleiss gestured to DeSsc and the Haas soldiers lowered their energy weapons. The scientists looked relieved.  
"You setup but can I take a look?" said Gleiss.  
Colma nodded.  
"HsSegg get yer tail over here" said Gleiss.  
As Venus and Nic carried the device over to a slab of white stone veined with faint light next to spot lamps and sensors, the Haas commander Gleiss and his scientist joined them. Watching them setup. DeSsc didn't move from his position up in the cave and although the soldiers weren't aiming at them Colma felt they were waiting.  
You'll spook them, sent Erlea.  
Her message spoken in the myaloweb linking the humans.  
This one's a talker, sent Venus.  
Their boss is friendly enough, sent Nic.  
Colma ignored them and kept his xenopathy fixed upon the emotions of the Haas around them. Criss kept adjusting his shield on his back. After several minutes of setting up Venus activated the device and a mist appeared. A strange heat seemed everywhere and the Haas seemed worried…all except the scientists.  
"What's happening?" asked a Haas scientist.  
"Is this overlap or the intermediary phase I've read about?" asked HsSegg.  
"It's the entrance, a link between our dimensions and the pocket dimension" said Venus.  
"Incredible. Quick pass me the rad counter" said HsSegg to his fellow scientists.  
The scientists came out with a blur of questions and Nic & Venus tried their best to explain. Gleiss rolled his eyes and signalled DeSsc to come down with his men. Criss was using an arm mounted sensor to check out their surroundings. The Haas and humans moved into the most, finding the small cave the white slab was in replaced by a large bronze dome.  
"Very little of this pocket is accessible, the walls of this reality have caved in. I see some of the utility areas are still intact…more or less" said Criss.  
As they moved to a passageway HsSegg and his colleagues gathered around Venus as she was distracted looking at a blue hologram. It was in the shape of an island but parts were blurry. She found herself suddenly surrounded by the scientists.  
"What is it?" asked one.  
"Its a scrap of land in a pocket dimension" said Venus.  
"Why is it blurry?" asked HsSegg.  
"That's where the space here is returning to our dimension" said Venus.  
Colma nodded to Criss who answered an unspoken question.  
"Northeast is some kind of machine near an exit and I'm reading 2 lifeforms. We continue through the maintenance tunnel and there is a central structure, looks lile the hub of the platform keeping this rock in the pocket dimension"  
"Wait?! There's a magnetic pole?" said HsSegg.  
"No. Its directions from the entrance so we don't get lost" said Colma "Erlea, Criss, you scout out the exit. See if there's any are survivors. We're heading to the central structure"  
The Haas stayed with Colma's group as the two humans wandered off along another passage. Beyond the maintenance tunnel the group came to a large open area with a vaulted roof that seemed to vanish into the sky. Colma was admiring it when he received a message in the myaloweb. Distorted but he made out one word.  
...Eotin…, sent by Erlea.  
Venus, Colma and Nic all touched the shields on their back. They exchanged a worried look. The Haas were too busy looking around the derelict area. The scientists dusting off books they'd dug out of the rubble and a soldier pocketed a bronze gadget he'd found. DeSsc growled and set upon the soldier, shouldering his 3 weapons and beating the Haas. DeSsc pulled the gadget out of the soldiers pocket and handed it to one of the scientists.  
"Those things on your back" asked Gleiss "Are they guns?"  
Colma looked him in the eye, the Haas commander smirked.  
"You all touch them so I thought…" said Gleiss.  
He let the remark trail off until Colma smiled back.  
"Yes. They are" replied Colma.  
"Good. Was worried I'd came with more unarmed civy's" laughed Gleiss "I am in another dim-en-sion, might want an ally. Right?!"  
Colma laughed, but both stopped as a Haas soldier called out. Gleiss got tense as he heard his soldier demand someone step out. The scientists clustered around Venus as Nic joined Colma and the other soldiers rushing forward to join the soldier that called out. The Haas had all three guns trained upon a collapsed passage and behind a pile of rubble they saw a lone alien. It looked like a Pholidota, a scaled mammal.  
"Hold your fire!" said Venus behind them.  
The alien looked dirty and in sodden clothing, too big for it. It looked young in it's weirdly alien way. The Haas dragged it out of the passage and in front of the others. Venus' instincts were right, the alien was young. The soldiers checked it's belongings as Venus and the scientists joined them.  
"It's a mammal?" exclaimed a scientist.  
"It can't be native" said HsSegg.  
"What's its name?" said Gleiss.  
"What is your name?" yelled DeSsc.  
The poor alien youth looked lost as the Haas hissed at it. The alien wheezed in a weird tongue. Colma noticed the offline pay devices on the walls and set Nic to restore power to them. A remote battery touching the wall rebooted the translating Psy devices.  
"Jr'zy" said the alien youth.  
"Finally getting somewhere. Take it that's by your hand?" said Gleiss.  
Colma nodded. Venus moved behind the Pholidota and smiled at it when it looked back. She was using her xenopathy to calm tensions. Colma and Nic stood with their backs to the Haas, something Gleiss looked uneasy about. Their shields pointing at the Haas. After several minutes questioning Jr'zy they set off again. Following another utility tunnel until they encountered a second alien behind a barricade of bronze metal.  
"Step out" yelled DeSsc.  
"This is Hu'ie" said Colma "a friend of Jr'zy."  
Colma translated for the alien as they'd walked away from the psy devices. Nic was using his arm mounted sensor to scan up ahead of the group.  
"Tunnel leads south into a control room" said Nic.  
"Shrine of the dead Guds" said Colma, translating for Hu'ie.  
They trekked through the tunnel, the Pholidota at the rear with DeSsc. The scientists and Venus in the middle. As they passed a turn in the tunnel they came upon a room which Nic walked into. As Colma reached the entrance he saw Nic at a work station of many monitors.  
"Its a security terminal…of sorts" said Nic "Two gun batteries are below us. In some sort of cavern"  
Circling down from the control room they headed down a set of steps leading into the cavern. It appeared to be a repair hangar but empty. Collapsed beams pierced from ceiling to floor. Here they found two more Pholidota. Friends apparently of Jr'zy. They welcomed them and offer Gleiss some meat, which he refused.  
"I'm not going to be rude" said Colma.  
As he bite into the offered meat, cooked over a fire. Gleiss and a soldier laughed.  
"What's funny?!" asked Colma.  
"Do you see any livestock?" asked Gleiss.  
Colma bite a larger chunk of the near and chewed it in front of Gleiss. Who was still laughing. His men checked around the cavern.  
"South there's a door" said Nic.  
They moved to the door and fought to force it open. In the dimly lit passageway they could see it went up a slope and forked out.  
"It stinks in here!" said HsSegg.  
"Watch out!" said Colma.  
Grabbing a hold of HsSegg, Gleiss grabbed DeSsc. Looking around they noticed several mutilated bodies. Similar to the Pholidota they encountered but hunched or deformed. One body appeared clothed but his garments were ripped and there was claw marks across its face and chest. Tripwires and odd discs laid everywhere.  
"I think its to stop these things getting in" said Colma.  
Looking at the deformed Pholidota, the scientists crept close to each body to try to take scale or skin for samples but the soldiers dragged them away. The group made a circular way around the traps and up the slope.  
"Wait! I'm not reading anything ahead" said Nic.  
"Shielding?" asked Colma.  
"No, nothing" said Nic.  
Colma and Gleiss went up the slope and the others went back to the cavern past the traps. Gleiss was swishing the mist at the top of the slope.  
"Dead end?" asked Gleiss.  
"Fatal end, have to dig out other sections to get any further but a few feet that way and you'd re-emerge in the dirt of the moon" said Colma.  
Gleiss shrugged. They saw collapsed passageways and holes dug into the dirt, both returned to rejoin the group in the cavern. Colma found Criss and Erlea waiting with the others. The Haas scientists questioning the Pholidota survivors.  
"But how come they haven't starved or dehydrated? I can't imagine there's much to eat here?" asked HsSegg.  
"Time doesn't flow the same in pocket dimensions. As long as there's something to eat and drink it'll last a long time" answered Venus.  
Colma nodded to Criss and Erlea.  
"Still alive?!" asked Colma.  
"Barely" said Criss "the life signs were Eotin!"  
"E-otin?! What's that?" asked HsSegg.  
"Our word for super soldiers, thier own people exposed to other dimensional radiation to use anomalous properties as a bioweapon. You have superheroes right?" said Nic.  
The Haas looked lost, Nic and Criss gave each other a glance.  
"I assume they're dead? Did you find anything good?"  
"Not going to leave alien eotin next to another gateway. Those things were more animal than people. We found a war machine though" said Criss.  
"That's ours now!" said Gleiss.  
"And this book of religious drivel I found in a bin in the machine's control room" added Criss.  
"That too!" said HsSegg.  
"You can have them, this whole place in fact. I'll just be taking Jr'zy and the other three" said Colma.  
"Not a chance, mammal" scoffed one of the soldiers.  
Criss and Nic rounded on the Haas soldiers, their shields held aloft. Erlea and Venus knelt on the floor with Jr'zy and its kith, they're backs to the Haas. Colma stood in front of Gleiss and DeSsc, his face cold and clear.  
"Afraid we have to insist!" said Colma.


	2. Path of dust

Miri trekked through the green sand, her red skin and amber eyes lit by the green light glistening upon the green dunes. She found the structure of a ancient bridge and headed north along a dried up river bed. Adjusting her face mask, visor and head wrap to keep out the nickel oxide that made up the desert. As she approached a barren area under the bridge her shoulder mounted device chirped. She noticed metal in her augmented vision, under the sand. Using a handheld MT device to teleport out the explosive part and place it on the sand away from the landmine. She turned up her psy-device to counter the desire to walk around the seemingly empty space then walked through the hologram.  
She found herself in front of a tent and two devices were on the floor outside it. One screeching as her psy-device countered it's effects. She apotropaic bottle broke and the screeching machine stopped. The counter psychic technology burning out the biotech machine.  
Once in the sphere she looked around, hoping to see an inhabitant. There was a nest of luxurious linen, a munitions box of leaking glowing cells and a large perch. She sighed seeing the dereliction of the tent.  
"Another abandoned camp" exclaimed Miri.  
She tapped her shoulder mounted device and a line of light travelled the walls, she put her hand to her ear and thought into the myaloweb.  
Miri to JoK command, camp discovered but deserted, she sent.  
Elder tech but looks like another refugee, might want to give it to the Faerie dogs to sniff out survivors. Proceeding to scavenge materials so send a ship to my location, she continued.  
Anything hazardous, command sent back.  
Leaking bioelectrical stuff but nothing much, the sand mainly, she sent.  
Confirmed. Expected in 2 hours, sent command.  
Four hours later and she was back aboard the cylinder ship the Deira. The ship looked like a long cylinder with jutting parts and pylons at either end. But landmasses and a few seas occupied the interior of the megastructure. Miri was walking down the gang ramp into the Deira's loading bay when Colma approached her.  
"Got another assignment" said Colma.  
"Better be somewhere nice" said Miri "my skins burning after that alien sand and I've got pneomitis."  
Colma smiled and brushed his hand through his hair.  
"Why, where is it?" she asked.  
"It's an ancient sewer of a ruined city lost in the ages" said Colma.  
Miri looked at him for several minutes. Colma just looked uncomfortable and smiled at her scowling.  
"I'm visiting the Bluecaps first, send it to my myaloweb" said Miri "Better be someone alive down there, this time."

Two days later  
Miri was trekking southeast from a collapsed data vault, rusted by ages upon the surface of a Savannah. The odd green plant could be seen among the magnetic stones and orange long grass. The skies blue and non-toxic for a change. She found the entrance into the sewer, an access door she had to melt with her gunbai. The shields disintegration field melted the door to slag. Upon entering she was surprised to see a Macroscelididae. The long elephant snouted rodent was an alien, a sentient creature with clothes standing before her. The alien got down on all fours and scurried off down the passageway.  
"Wait! I'm sorry, I thought it was broken" shouted Miri.  
She slung her Gunbai onto her back and chased after it. She reached metal stairs and descended them finding herself in a room sizes intersection, with several Macroscelididae coming out of the other passages.  
"Oh hey, sorry I didn't mean to-"  
Miri's words stopped short as she saw guns and pick axes in the aliens hands. One screeched as she turned and knelt down.  
"Low yield" cried Miri.  
The Gunbai shot all seven of the aliens, shunning them as Miri sheltered behind it. The gunfire from the aliens weapons disintegrated as it hit the shield's field. Not big enough to physically hide behind the shield made up for it by extending a larger field than its proportions. Miri stood up and brought her shield round carefully.  
"Nasty little things" she exclaimed.  
As she walked by the stunned aliens and descended further she found their nests, strange fabric woven in balls like igloos. Past an old disused room with monitors and a biometric scanner. She descended more to a final subterranean level with a store of food and a locked storage room beside another disused room with a scanner. Using a hackware device to override the electronic lock she hauled open the thick door. It was a store of old armour and munitions, with a wealth of books stored upon shelves. She picked up a few and saw faded images of Macroscelididae. Children's book images and news papers, the alien writing spoke of war with other aliens. There was a sadness in the news papers, which she could scarcely read. Images of cities destroyed, a spaceship smashing into the sea. A night sky filled with weapons fire between spaceships and ground bases. She'd seen enough. As she turned to walk out she saw a dyon transmitter, it was old and half broken but still working. She slung her shield on her back and flicked a switch to hear a squealed message repeating itself. She flicked the switch again and left towards the surface. After carefully walking past the aliens and reaching the melted door so contacted her ship.  
Ready to relay, sent the ship.  
"Message reads, found source of distress beacon. Coming from a fallen elder race, population implosion and invasion have regressed them. Send the Brag and other Habetrot for recovery, these people need to rejoin society" said Miri.

**Author's Note:**

> JoK series is part of the Deorum regna worldbuilding, focused on the elder races of the Sci fi. This series is an ongoing collection of works about the members of the JoK squads


End file.
